After recent decades of development, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used due to the advantages of high image quality, low power, low cost, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a local structure of a display device in the prior art. The display device includes a display panel 10 and a backlight 20, wherein the backlight 20 includes members such as a rubber frame 23, a backplane 21, an optical film 22 and a light emitting component 24. In order to ensure the structure stability of the display device, the structure of the existing display device is relatively complicated, resulting in a higher overall cost.
Therefore, how to reduce the cost of the display device without influencing the structure stability of the display device becomes a technical problem to be urgently solved in the field.